


Dog's Heat Sequence

by Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Deepthroating, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Rough Sex, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/pseuds/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up smutlet series for 'Dog's Heat'.... SessKag incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

This had to be one of Naraku's mindfucks!

 

 _'I don't fucking get this!'_ Kagome thought as the top half of her kimono sagged down to her waist and only her sarashi hid her chest from Sesshoumaru's eyes, _'We loathe each other, don't we?'_

 

So why the hell was this even happening?

 

“You are bigger then you let on, Imouto.” Sesshoumaru said, squeezing her breasts through the bandages before slowly dragging a razor-sharp claw through the thick fabric.

 

“Keh, I'm surprised you're even interested in tits to begin with,” Kagome taunted, trying to gain back some control of the strange situation, “And here I thought you were completely frigid.”

 

The taiyoukai's lips upturned slightly, “You will shortly know how this Sesshoumaru fares in bed,” His golden eyes seemed to glow when he ripped the remaining bandages from her chest, causing her breasts to bounce slightly as they were released from their confines, “And you will want no other.”

 

“Big words,” Kagome spat, tensing when she felt his clawed fingers caress the soft peaks of her mounds, causing the pink flesh to slowly harden, “Go fuck someone who actually wants you – like Kagura!”

 

“This Sesshoumaru would never touch one born from Naraku,” The dog retorted, giving a rough tug to her nipple when she growled at him, “A good bitch should enjoy her alpha's touches.”

 

“F-fuck you!” The hanyou whimpered as Sesshoumaru tweaked the pebbled flesh, circling it with the tips of his claws, “You're not my alpha!”

 

“Do you truly believe that, Imouto?” Sesshoumaru smirked darkly, his hands suddenly leaving her breasts so he could stroke her throat with his claws in a falsely gentle manner, drawing droplets of blood from the sensitive skin.

 

“Hell yeah I do,” Kagome growled and her resistance began anew, “I'd rather fuck Naraku than you!” She snarled, not realising the weight of her words.

 

The half-demon certainly didn't expect to be abruptly thrown to the ground and a booted foot landed on her bare stomach, forcibly holding her down despite her frantic struggles, “Let me go, Sesshoumaru!”

 

“You are where you belong, _hanyou_ ,” Sesshoumaru stated harshly, “You are given permission to remove my clothing. However, you may only use your mouth.”

 

Kagome sneered, reaching for Tessaiga at her waist, but let out a cry of shock when her sword went flying away with a snap of Sesshoumaru's poison whip, “You'll regret doing that when I go full demon on your ass!” She could only hope that would happen...

 

“Do so if you think it will help you,” Sesshoumaru taunted, “I will have you on your knees and will be driving into your heat when you awake from your demon state.”

 

How the hell was she going to escape this...?


	2. Chapter 2

 

This wasn't fucking happening!

 

Kagome's arm reached out, attempting to grab Tessaiga so she could maybe castrate her half-brother, but it was far too away from her person.

 

But it wasn't far away enough that she would revert to her demonic state and mind.

 

“Struggle all you wish, Imouto,” Sesshoumaru said with amusement, or as much as the emotionally-retarded dog could muster, “You will find your submission all the more harsher.”

 

She growled, her ears flat against her head, “I'm gonna rip your face off!” Her eyes widened when she noticed that his chest armour was already off his broad chest, which was revealed as he shrugged his pristine haori off his shoulders, “J-just seeing you will burn my eyes out!”

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, kneeling down slightly so he could grab a large chunk of her hair and yank her head from the ground, “Tell me, hanyou, have you ever seen an undressed male before?”

 

Kagome sneered, “What's it to you?” She snarled, but the answer was obvious as her face rapidly turned red. She let out a noise when she was suddenly pulled to her knees and practically dragged into Sesshoumaru's groin.

 

“Undress me,” Sesshoumaru ordered, “Use your mouth only.” He tugged on her hair, managing a slight sound of pain from her.

 

_'I'll bite his dick right off!'_ Kagome thought, glaring as she slowly moved forward and gathered the long yellow sash between her fangs and wrenched her head back hard enough so it unravelled from his waist.

 

His hakama almost instantly sagged down his hips, revealing more of Sesshoumaru than she ever wanted to lay eyes upon, _'Damn him to hell!'_

 

Suddenly her past infatuation with Kikyou, with a woman, didn't seem so... _unnatural_.

 

“I suppose that is the best a hanyou can accomplish.” Sesshoumaru taunted, his free hand coming down to pull his remaining clothing away, kicking off his boots quickly after.

 

_'Oh...'_ It was the only thought Kagome could come up with and she was sure her mouth was hanging wide open when his erection bobbed free from its confines; all hard and long and just _massive_ in all its glory.

 

She never felt more afraid in her life.

 

“What is wrong, Imouto?” The dog demon asked as if he didn't know and his hand in her hair tightened, “Take this Sesshoumaru into your mouth.”

 

Fuck no.

 

“So I can sever it just like I did your arm?” Kagome sneered, trying to hide her fear behind insults as she tried to pull her head far away from that... _appendage_ as she possibly could.

 

Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to glow in challenge. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone near such a delicate part of his anatomy, but just the thought of his hanyou sister on her knees before him with his cock shoved all the way down her throat aroused him like never before.

 

And he would make it their reality.


	3. Chapter 3

 

This seriously had to be an illusion.

 

_'None of this makes any sense!'_ Kagome thought, glaring hatefully up to her half-brother's smug face, _'This is one of Naraku's illusions. Nothing more.'_

 

“Open your filthy mouth, dear Imouto,” Sesshoumaru ordered, his hand releasing his grip on her hair, only to take brutal hold of her jaw, “Or I will do it for you.”

 

Kagome sneered, wincing slightly when he tightened his hold. If she were just a mere human, her jaw bone would have been broken by this point, “Is Rin worn out already?” She taunted, whimpering when he harshly tugged on her sensitive ear.

 

She tried to move back when his other hand came down to grasp himself and she shuddered at the very sight. The hanyou immediately clamped her mouth shut, feeling the bulbous head of his dick nudge slightly at her lips.

 

It didn't take very long for Sesshoumaru to get what he wanted when he squeezed his hand, tightening the pressure around her jaw and causing her to gasp lightly in pain.

 

_'Fuck!'_

 

Kagome choked, not expecting for the thick intrusion that suddenly invaded her mouth. She quickly made herself to adjust, preventing herself from gagging as his cock hit the back of her throat in one quick thrust.

 

“All thoughts other to please this Sesshoumaru will soon be gone from your head, Imouto,” The dog's lips twitched upwards and it honestly scared the hell out of her, “Submit now and I will make it pleasurable for you as well.”

 

_'I can't fucking talk, you dipshit!'_ Kagome thought and wondered how people found sex so gratifying, especially if one was the female under the male.

 

With Kikyou, it would be soft and–

 

The fantasizing thought was roughly put to an end when the dick stuffed in her mouth moved even further and the hands on her head manoeuvred her until he found the perfect angle, “Tell this Sesshoumaru, are you thinking of your human from the future? Or perhaps even your miko corpse?”

 

Kagome mumbled something as best she could and her hands came up to dig her claws in Sesshoumaru's hips when he slowly pushed forward until the head of his cock was nudging into the depths of her throat.

 

Would Inuyasha be this rough? Or would he be gentle like the human that he was?

 

“This is where you belong, Kagome,” Sesshoumaru purred, looking down and the hand on head came down to caress her cheek, “This is where you always belonged.”

 

Kagome glared, feeling strings of saliva drip from her mouth as he picked up a little speed. The walls of her throat constricted around his prick and she felt his hand tightened painfully in her head. She could only imagine how this would have felt if she were human.

 

“Chichi-ue would be proud,” Sesshoumaru taunted, stilling his hips when he was deep in her esophagus and patted the slight bulge protruding from her throat, “How his dear daughter is getting along so well with her full demon brother.”

 

Kagome let out a deep gasp when he finally pulled back out of her mouth. She coughed and spluttered, spitting out globs of saliva before glaring with teary eyes at Sesshoumaru.

 

She would play his little game.

 

And she would be the one victorious.


	4. Chapter 4

 If this was an illusion, she didn't care anymore

 

 “I'm surprised,” Kagome smirked wide enough that the tips of her sharp fangs peeked over her lips, “That _you_ of all beings out there would relent to the low crude instinct of wanting to fuck.”

 

“Have you never felt such instinct, Imouto?” Sesshoumaru asked, tracing her soft ear with his claw before purposefully nicking it and making her wince, “Perhaps you are still a mere pup.”

 

 “Wouldn't that make you one sick son of a bitch?” Kagome sneered, moving back slightly as he knelt down while palming at one of her breasts, “The Lord of the West – fucking little puppies to satisfy his lust!”

 

She let out a soft noise when he twisted her nipple sharply, “Puppies do not speak vulgar language,” Sesshoumaru taunted, rolling the soft flesh until it hardened into a tightened bud, “Do not test this one's patience.” He tugged until her nipple was stretched at its very limit.

 

“Don't test _my_ patience,” The hanyou retorted mockingly, throwing his words right back at him, “Otherwise, I'll just blow you away with Tessaiga again and this time around, I won't aim for your arm.” With that, she squeezed his thick cock within her tight fist.

 

Sesshoumaru let out a low hiss of surprise and released her breast, “Do not mock me,” He growled as she slid her hand up and down the hard flesh of his rod and rolled her thumb around his head, spreading his pre-come down the shaft, “You lowly hanyou.”

 

“I'm beginning to think you have a soft spot for humans,” Kagome snickered, the tip of her claws lightly following the pulsing veins, “You constantly make note of my human half. And how else could you possibly explain Rin? You're more like Pops then you would like to admit!”

 

She let out a cry when the yellow glow of his whip smacked painfully across her breasts, causing them to bounce at the motion. Kagome immediately released his dick, almost panicking when she skimmed her hands across her chest, hoping she wouldn't touch melted flesh.

 

“Do you truly wish to test this Sesshoumaru's control?” His voice was low and forceful and his whip was suddenly wrapped tightly around her neck.

 

“What the fuck?!” Kagome choked out, her hand coming up to wrap the glowing light to try to wrench it off, but found that it burned her fingers, “Collaring me like I'm a fucking common dog!?”

 

“If you will not obey otherwise and stay your mouth,” Sesshoumaru sneered, pulling back his arm quickly so she was forced to the ground face-down, though she struggled valiantly, “This one will teach you how to respect your superiors!”

 

Oh, it was on.

 


End file.
